Tamming the Mummy
by Lela333
Summary: Rick and Evy have a son as we saw in the second mummy movie. and now they have a daughter. and can you guess who's back? and what two men will fall under the spell of Areila's beautiful eyes? Can Areila grant someone's dying wish? Finished and please revi
1. Chapter 1

"Rick, telegram for you!"

Rick caught the telegram his wife tossed at him. He grabbed her and stole a kiss as she turned to leave.

"Really Rick!" She was trying hard not to smile as she left the room and disappeared down the hall.

Rick laughed. He opened the telegram. All the color drained from his face. he reread it to make sure he had seen it right. "Evelyn!" He ran through the large house.

His wife appeared in the doorway of their room. "What's wrong?"

"He's back."

Evelyn went pale. "What?" She snatched the telegram from his hand. Her eyes scanned it and she sighed. "We've got to go."

"I know," muttered Rick. He looked at his wife. "Or do we?"

"Rick!"

"Evelyn, we did it the first time, barely. The second time he took Alex. What now? What he tries to take you? Or even God forbid, Ariela?"

"If he tries to take Ariela, she'll blow his head off or charm him up with her eyes," said Evelyn dryly. "Come on."

Rick opened his twenty three year old son's bedroom door. "Alex?"

Alex came out of the bathroom fixing the belt on his pants. "Yep?"

"He's back."

Alex's head came up like a shot. "What?"

"We're going."

"Dad, why?"

"Because we woke the cursed thing up the first time. Your mother thinks it's only fair we take care of it."

"Is the thing going to keep coming back, no matter how many times we put him back?" He tugged a suitcase out from under his bed and threw it on his bed.

"Unless you have a way to keep him dead forever." Rick leaned against the door.

"Talk to Ariela," said Alex as he threw the case open. "She's been studying on that mummy thing ever since she learned we…no not we, you, where the ones who woke it up."

"I had nothing to do with it. It was your mother."

"Figures," muttered Alex as he began throwing clothes into the case. "Who sent the telegram?"

"Ardeth Bay. He and his son guard Hamunaptra now."

"Are they the only two?"

"No. They have others. But they are the leaders."

"How old is his son?"

"Twenty one, I think," said Rick.

"I have an idea. Let's hook him up with Ariela. That way we can leave her there. and the next time Sleeping Beauty wakes, she can take care of him."

Rick laughed as he pushed off the door frame and continued down the hall. "I'll tell her you said that."

Alex's head appeared the door. "Don't you dare!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ariela was busy studying some charts when the knock came. Her head came up and she sighed.

She was as beautiful as her mother was but her coloring was totally opposite. While her mother had brown hair, Ariela was jet black. Her mother had green eyes and Ariela's where violet. But mother and daughter where both beautiful. The men of the house where totally devoted to them and Ariela was the apple of her father and brother's eye.

Since when she was twelve and had heard the tale of the mummy and how it had awoke, Ariela had been studying about him and the curse that was over it. And now at twenty she was ready. She waited for the day it would awake and her and her family along with Evelyn's brother Jonathan, who lived with them, would go back to Egypt.

"Come in."

Rick came in. "Hello Precious."

Ariela dimpled a smile up at her father. "Hello."

Rick held up the telegram. "This is a telegram from Ardeth Bay."

Ariela cocked her head. "Don't know him."

"Oh yes you do."

"I do?" said Ariela. She blinked her bright violet eyes.

"He guards Hamunaptra."

Ariela's eyes lit up. "He's back?"

"You don't have to look so excited," muttered Rick. "If I had my way, which I don't, we would not even be thinking of going back."

"Oh, we're going back," said Ariela. "Because I've found something very interesting about this curse." She tugged a black notebook from the top drawer. "And yes, I do remember Ardeth Bay now. Is he coming?"

"He'll be here tomorrow night."

Jonathan poked his head into the room. He grinned at Ariela. "Here's your chance, girl."

"I know."

"Not one bit happy about this myself," said Jonathan as he came in and sat beside Rick.

"Me either. Neither is Alex for that matter."

"Hey I have an idea!" said Jonathan. "Let's let Evy and Ariela go! And we can stay here!"

"You'd let Ariela go to Hamunaptra by herself with only your sister to protect her?"

Jonathan thought about that for a moment. Then he grinned and shook his head. "No, I guess I couldn't. We could lock Ariela up and let Evy go by herself. The whole blasted thing is her fault anyway. If she hadn't read out of that book."

Evelyn appeared at the door and raised an eyebrow at her brother and husband. "Talking about someone I know, Jonathan?"

"Of course not, my sweet. I was just saying I couldn't wait to get back to Hamunaptra and see good ole Im-Ho-Tep."

Evelyn nodded her head and rolled her eyes. "Sure. But I can't either." She looked at Rick. "I thought he was rather handsome when he had all his skin on."

"Yeah, sure," said Rick. "Handsome."


	3. Chapter 3

Ariela answered the door the next night. She fumbled with the latches and opened the door.

Two men stumbled in.

"It is always raining whenever I come to your country," said the larger of the two. He shook the rain from his cloak and threw back his hood. He looked down at Ariela. "You must the latest addition."

"Yes. My name's Ariela."

"Good name," said Ardeth Bay as he took off his coat. "Means Lioness of God."

"Yes, I know."

Ardeth turned to the other figure. "This is my son, Amir Daren Bay."

The other man turned from shaking the rain off himself. He bowed his head. "Well met."

"Well met," said Ariela. Her sharp eyes turned back to Aredth. "He has a good name as well. Amir being Arabic for King or ruler. And Daren being Hebrew for Born at night. a strong name but no too strong so that it over powers." She turned and walked from the hallway.

Amir looked at Aredth. "I thought you said all British women where stupid, save for the lady Evelyn. She's smart. And beautiful as well."

Aredth laughed. "Leave it to you to find the only unmarried smart British woman for miles around. Come."

They went into the living room.

Aredth greet Rick, Evelyn, Alex and Jonathan and introduced them to his son.

"Well," Rick said, "I guess everyone knows why Aredth is here."

"Cause Mother read that blasted black book and now we have a raving mummy running around," said Ariela.

Aredth nodded. "Exactly."

"It is not all my fault," said Evy. "No one told me not to read the book."

"Really Evy, have you no common sense?" asked Jonathan.

"Speaking of common sense, Jonathan…" began Evy.

"Let's not argue about this again," said Rick. "The problem still remains that Im-Ho-Tep is back. Now, Ariela, do you have a permanent answer for this problem."

Ariela was sitting in a spinning office chair. She looked up and continued spinning from side to side. "Maybe. Through reading for years and decoding I have read about this curse that was placed on Im-Ho-Tep. There is one thing we can do. We can bring the Princess back to life."

"Why?" asked Jonathan.

"Her mummy was destroyed," said Rick.

"Jonathan has a good point," said Evy. "Why?"

"Shut up and let me finish," said Ariela. Her eyes where closed in concentration. "We can then restore Im-Ho-Tep. But first, he must be broken. He must be tamed. Im-Ho-Tep was not always an evil man. At one time, he was considered the must loved man in Egypt. He was especially a favorite…of children. But he was treated badly. And therefore he became considered an evil man. Im-Ho-Tep wants his Princess back. Once he is restored, you remember how he was always sand. If he is restored, he will remain sand but also be able to take his human form." Ariela's eyes opened. "What's to prevent us from restoring Im-Ho-Tep and leaving him to guard Hamunaptra?"

There was a moment of silence.

"That's your plan? Rick was staring at her.

"Do you have a better plan?" Ariela asked.

"Who's going to convince him?" asked Rick.

"Not me," said Alex and Jonathan at once.

"Certainly not me," said Evy.

"That's still on the table," said Ariela.

"Can you bring the Princess back to life?" asked Aredth.

"I'm not sure," said Ariela. "To do that, I would need the book of Love."

"Love?" asked Evelyn. "Why the book of love?"

"Because in Egypt, Love was greater than life."

"And where is the book of love?" asked Alex.

"That I'm not sure of yet," said Ariela. "That where Mother and Father get to help." She looked at her mother. "But I swear mother, you are not to read one word of that book aloud without me there to see what you are reading. Is that understood?"

Evy rolled her eyes.

Aredth looked at his watch and stood. "We had better get going. Train leaves in thirty minuets."

They left the house and boarded the train.

Ariela went out on the back of the train and watched the track stretch out behind them.

The door behind her opened. Amir stepped out. "Your father was wondering where you went."

Ariela leaned against the rail. "I've waited all my life for this moment to come. And now it's here."

"Are you frightened?" asked Amir.

"Yes."

"I admire a person that can admit their fears."

Ariela looked at him. "What do I have to gain by hiding them?"

"Imhotep might be waiting for us."

"He will leave Hamunaptra?"

"Yes. Last time he came all the way over here to England."

"Only because he was brought."

"True," said Amir. "But he can leave Hamunaptra if he desires."

"The more I think about, the more frightened I become."

"It is no bad thing to be afraid," Amir said gently. "You are a Lioness of God. I do not think Imhotep will defeat you."

"I am not going to defeat him. I am going to tame him," said Ariela with determination. "I think that in his heart, Imhotep is not truly evil. He is like a caged animal. Once a caged animal is starved, poked, beaten and made fun of, he too turned against the very hand that feeds him. Through his time in history, Imhotep was loved even more than Pharaoh. Even children and slaves loved him."

"You think it's possible to bring the good back out in him?" asked Amir incredulously.

"You think it impossible?"

"Nothing is impossible. But Imhotep is hopeless. He's a raving mummy! Ready to kill all in his path."

"We shall see, Amir. But always remember, nothing, nothing is ever hopeless, until it is dead." She dimpled a smile up at him. "Even then, I'm sure there are negotiations."

Amir stared down at Ariela. The moon was bright and her eyes where glowing like fire.

"Has anyone ever told you that your eyes are burning stars, fallen from the heavens?"

"No," Ariela said softly. "I have never had so rich a complement. Thank you." She was slightly breathless and didn't know why. She turned away, shaken.


	4. Chapter 4

Three hours later, they boarded the ship that was bound for Egypt.

They all gathered in a large living room that was part of Rick and Evy's suite.

Amir was watching Ariela, opened mouthed. "You don't dress like the other English girls."

Rick looked at Ariela. And laughed. "That she doesn't. And aren't we glad we don't have to tote all those frills around. We used to have too until Evy toned it down. But Ariela won't touch the stuff if she's working."

"Because she's smart," said Aredth.

Ariela was wearing tight black pants, a tight black shirt and knee high black boots with about a two and half inch heel.

Ariela whirled and was across the room in one bound. She crawled over the table and stretched full length over the table. She brought her face closer and closer until it was inches from Amir's. "If you think I am going to try and tame an immortal mummy in a dress, holding my pink parasol, you have another thing coming." In the blink of an eye, Ariela had a knife inches from Amir's right eye. She cocked her head. "Understand?" She licked the knife, grinned and flipped acrobatically off the table. She sheathed the knife and went back over to one of her father's suitcases she had been rummaging through.

Amir gulped. "No, she's not like the other English girls."

Rick laughed.

"How far are we from Egypt?"

Jonathan looked at his watch, "Two hours, at the most."

"Ariela has been preparing for this trip since she was fifteen," said Rick to Aredth. "Ariela, entertain us."

Slowly Ariela head came around. "Excuse me?" She looked at her father as though she where stupid. "Do you want me to curtsey for you? No!"

Rick unfolded his long legs. He came over with a grin on his face. He reached in the suitcase and tossed Ariela a long blacksnake whip. "Do what you do best, beautiful."

Ariela uncoiled the black whip with a flick of her wrist. She watched with narrowed eyes as her father made his way back to his seat.

"Rick!" called Evy but she was too late.

The whip cracked and Rick jumped almost ten feet into the air. He whipped out his gun and fired but Ariela was already gone.

"Rick! How many times do I have to tell you not to shoot at Ariela?" snapped Evy. "Ariela, don't snap at your father, dear."

Ariela was standing on the table, dimpling a smile at her father. Her eyes where glistening like a cat's. "Sorry Daddy!"

"Yeah I bet," muttered Rick as he dropped his gun back in its holster.

"You have great faith in your daughter," said Aredth. "Not knowing she was going to move and yet you fired anyway."

"I've been taught to move," said Ariela as she concentrated on what she was doing. The whip was cracking left and right under her hand.

Alex threw a silver dollar at her.

She snapped it right out of the air. A smile lit her face as she continued snapping at the dollar keeping it in the air for a good five minutes, then she cracked it hard and sent it spinning hard back at Alex.

He caught it and tossed it in the air. "It's still hot!"

Ariela coiled the whip. "Yep, I can still use it."

"You might need it," said Amir.

Ariela dimpled a beautiful smile at him. "You'll learn that I have more weapons that you could ever imagine."

"Some of them prettier than others," said Alex. He ducked the pillow that came flying his way.

Ariela was back to the case. "You'll better have everything you want out of here because everything else is mine."

"Got all I need."

"Check."

"Like what I've got is going to do me much good but I guess it'll have to do."

Ariela pulled out a gun and loaded it expertly. She set it on the bed beside her. Three more where soon next to it.

"She is most definitely your daughter, Rick," said Jonathan. "I've never seen anyone carry more lead on them."

Ariela looked at him. "I'm no where near done." She rummaged a bit more. Then looked up. "Daddy, where are my…"

Rick pulled two chains out of his pocket and tossed them to her. "Right here."

"Good show," said Jonathan. "Ariela, show what you can do with those."

Ariela wound the chains around her wrists, one on each. She wandered around the room until she found what she wanted. She picked up a white vase and put it on the table next to Amir's foot. She backed away and nodded satisfied.

"Watch your foot there, mate," said Jonathan.

The words where barely out of his mouth before Ariela's wrists shot out and the chains flashes. They wrapped around the vase and the vase shattered. Ariela tossed her wrists up and caught the chains. She wound them back up.

Amir looked down at his foot to make sure it was still there.

Aredth rose and went to the window. "There's the port."

"Stock up quickly, Ariela," said Rick as he stood to his feet.

Ariela buckled on a shoulder hostler and dropped a gun under each arm. She swung a gun belt around her waist and stuck four guns on it.

Alex tossed her two small knives which she dropped into her boots.

"Spurs darling," called Evy from the other room.

Ariela fastened silver spurs on the back of her boots. The black snake whip was added to the belt along with another knife. Ariela studied herself in the mirror. She caught the black jacket her father tossed her and tugged it on. She made sure it covered the guns. She tugged the band out of her hair and shook her hair free. "That the thing I hate most about sand," she said as she pulled her hair back and caught it up with the band. The pony tail bounced and curled freely with every step she took. She turned. "It gets everywhere."

"Horses are waiting at the dock for us," said Aredth.

"Holsters on them?" asked Rick softly.

"Yes. Each rifle is full loaded. We'll take them with us."

"I'm starting to sweat about this," said Jonathan.

"Know what?" Ariela came to the door tugging black leather gloves on. "Me too."


	5. Chapter 5

The boat docked and Rick and Aredth got Rick's family off.

Ariela attracted every eye when she came down the gangplank.

Alex saw to the delivery of the luggage.

And Aredth and Rick went for the horses. They returned a few minuets later with seven large black horses. The horses where stamping, ready to go.

They rode slowly through Cairo. When they reached the outskirts, they stopped. Before them lay the great expanse of the desert. Just over the next three dunes, lay Hamunaptra. Before the Dead City, was a small town, which was where they where bound for.

Ariela swallowed hard. "You're sure he's awake?"

"Yes," said Aredth. "He's probably already got all his skin back on. Three men where dead when Amir and I left. And that was four days ago."

"Not good," said Rick. "I hate this place," he muttered.

"Let's get this over with," said Ariela. And she dug her spurs into the horse's flanks and let go of the reigns.

The horses took off and began galloping hard across the desert. They where on there way.

After about an hour, they slowed the horses and Amir rode forward until he was next to Ariela.

"What do you think of the desert?"

Ariela dimpled a smile at him. "I have never seen so much sand. Or felt the sun so hard. But other than that, I think it's beautiful."

"Beautiful?"

"Yes. The gold color of the sand blends with the blue of the sky and then meets with the gold of the sun. It's like a precious necklace. Layers of gold with sapphires in between."

"I have ever heard anyone give my home such a beautiful complement." Amir bowed his head. "But than again, we have never had such a beautiful English delicate flower in our midst either."

"English I may be, but delicate I am not!" said Ariela with a half smile.

"Indeed?" asked Amir with a surprised look on his tanned face.

"What should I do to prove that to you?"

"Race me?"

"Where too?"

Amir looked up ahead. "See that tree?"

"Yes." Ariela pulled her gun. "Let's go." By then, her and Amir had dropped back and where at the back of the pack.

All heads came around when Ariela pulled the trigger and dug her spurs into her horse's flanks. Her and Amir shot off with Ariela whooping loudly.

She flashed past Rick and Aredth.

They went neck and neck until about fifty feet from the tree, then Ariela dropped the reigns and clung with her knees.

Amir's mouth dropped open when he saw the reigns fall and he hesitated. That cost him.

Ariela flew ahead and stopped the horse with her knees beneath the tree.

Amir rode up as she was reaching down and gathering the reigns. "You are far to reckless for a girl!"

Ariela laughed. "My father taught me that!"

"He has taught well then!"


	6. Chapter 6

Five hours later, the horses crested a large sand dune.

"There. Just beyond that dune lies the Dead city," said Aredth.

"Look, there's the city called Rameses," said Rick. "Let's hurry and get there before dark."

Not a full hour later, they rode through the city and found the hotel they would be staying at. Aredth took the horses to the barn and Rick ushered his family quickly inside. Amir made sure no one was following them and quickly followed them inside.

Rick had reserved the largest suite in the hotel, insisting they all stayed in the same spot.

Evy unlocked the doors to the suite and lit the lamps all around the room.

"Blast, Rick," said Jonathan. "Look at all the stupid windows."

Ariela was decidedly nervous and prowled around the room. "First thing we need to do is get a cat in here."

There was a knock at the door and she whirled, drawing her gun at the same time. "Who the blazes is that?"

"It's only me."

Ariela relaxed and put away her gun. "Oh, it's only Aredth."

"You definitely need to relax," said Alex.

"Relax?" Ariela stared at her brother. "I cannot believe you just said I need to relax."

Rick opened the door.

"Yes, it's only Aredth. Here, meet Aphrodite." Aredth dropped two white cats to the floor. "And her brother Ra."

Ariela picked up one of the cats and stroked its head. "Good thinking."

"So, do we set out for Hamunaptra tonight?" asked Amir.

All eyes went to Rick.

"Why are you looking at me?" asked Rick.

"I think…we should go," said Ariela. "I would just as soon meet Imhotep in the dark then daylight."

"Why?" asked Alex.

"I truly prefer not to meet him at all," said Ariela. "But if I have too. Let's get it over with!"

"My men already informed me that Imhotep should already be whole," said Aredth. "Five men have been found. Dead."

Ariela swallowed nervously. "Good. That means he won't frighten me as much."

"Ug, you think it would bad to meet him half done," said Evy.

"Ha," said Jonathan. "I remember when he kissed you, with half a mouth."

"Gag," muttered Evy. "I never forgot that."

"He kissed you?" Ariela looked at her father. "I don't…"

"Let's not talk about that," snapped Rick. He held the door open. "Out. Ariela, with me."

Ariela's heart was beating out of control when they came to the hard packed street of Hamunaptra. They where met by Aredth's men.

"Why have they come?" asked one of the men, looking at Rick and his family.

"They have come to silence the mummy once and for all," said Aredth.

"Is it true?" asked Amir. "Is he whole again?"

"Yes."

Evy looked at Ariela. "Each time he regenerates, it gets harder and harder to destroy him."

They entered the tunnels. Rick going first with Ariela. Then Evy, Jonathan, Alex, Aredth and Amir.

They came to the first main chamber and stood in the middle of it.

"Watch out for small black bugs," said Jonathan.

"Don't touch anything," said Evy.

"Watch where you step," said Aredth.

"Look out for you know who," muttered Ariela.

"He pops up when you least expect him," said Amir. "The men say they've seen him several times. He just stands there, looking at them."

"Maybe he doesn't know what to do."

Ariela's eyes where going from side to side. "Everyone shut up."

Instantly there was silence.


	7. Chapter 7

Ariela cocked her rifle and slowly handed it over to Amir. "No one move. There's someone else in here. I can feel him or whatever it is."

"Why have you come?"

Ariela screamed and jumped. She whirled and drew a gun at the same time.

Imhotep stepped out of the shadows. He was fully regenerated and dressed in black robes. His black eyes where fixed on Ariela.

Ariela swallowed hard. Rick was gripped her hand. She was backing slowly away. "Take one step near me you freak and I'll blow you non existent insides out!"

"Good show, Ariela," said Jonathan from behind his sister. "Give him the old whatfor!"

"Shut up Jonathan," said Alex. "Let Ariela do the talking."

"If we're lucky, she'll get us out of here alive with those pretty eyes," said Amir.

"A name of the Hebrews," said Imhotep. "Ariela."

"And I am exactly what it means," Ariela said. She jerked her hand away from her father and unhooked the whip. She let it fall to the ground and slowly backed away.

"Why have you come?" he asked again.

"Why do you think?"

"I think we've come for a bally thrashing," muttered Jonathan.

"You," Imhotep said, staring at Evy.

"Blast, he recognized me," whispered Evy. She scooted farther behind Rick and gripped his belt.

Recognition dawned in Imhotep's eyes but he remained unmoving. "Again, I will ask. Why have you come."

"To stop whatever you are planning," said Ariela.

"Leave me in peace," said Imhotep.

"Good idea," said Alex and turned for the opening.

"But I will take the fair one with me."


	8. Chapter 8

Alex stopped and turned. He pushed his way through to the front of the group. "Come again."

Imhotep raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

There was a rustling sound and suddenly, the room was ringing with thousands of tiny black bugs. They where shifting but not moving.

Jonathan groaned. "Those bugs."

"Good Lord!" snapped Ariela. Her whip cracked three times and the bugs nearest her went flying back into the darkness.

"The fair one?" asked Evy.

"You," said Imhotep.

Her eyes narrowed. And slowly her wrists moved.

"I'll die before you take her," hissed Rick.

"But will you see your son and daughter die as well? As well as your wife?"

Ariela stopped moving. Her eyes flashed to Alex.

He looked at her.

Both of them where thinking the same thing. This had been mistake to come in here.

"Why do you want me?" asked Evy.

"That does not matter but yet, I will still tell you. You will replace what I have lost," said Imhotep. "No harm will befall you."

"Wait."

All eyes went to Ariela. She looked at her mother. "Take me instead." Her eyes went to Imhotep. "I know what it is you want."

"Ariela, no!" snapped Alex.

"Ariela!" cried Rick.

Ariela looked Imhotep straight in the eyes. "Take me instead of my mother. And I will give you back your Princess."

Imhotep stared at her. "What?"

"Let my mother and family out of here alive and well. And I will let you take me instead. And in exchange for giving me back to my family, I will try to restore your Princess to you."

"Done."

Ariela's eyes closed. Then she turned and her eyes met Amir. "Get them out of here," she hissed. "Now!"

"No!" shouted Rick.

Tears filled Ariela's eyes. "Aredth, get them out of here. Now!"

Alex came forward but Jonathan grabbed him. "Do as she says," he said. "We're no help to her if we're eaten by those bugs."

Aredth grabbed Rick and hauled him out.

Amir turned and looked back. "Ariela!"

Ariela had sank to her knees and buried her face in her hands.

Aredth let go of Rick once they where out of the tunnels. His men surrounded him.

"What happened?" demanded one.

"We found him. He took young Ariela."

Amir drew his dagger. He made a cut on the back of his hand. "See, I how easily I shed my blood. I will shed his much easier if she is harmed."

"Come with me."

Ariela's head came up. She eyed the black bugs and slowly stood to her feet. She drew her gun and slowly followed Imhotep.

"Can you truly give me back the Princess?"

"Maybe," said Ariela.

The bugs moved and Ariela fired, blowing several of them back.

"How do you get these things away?"

"No matter. We are here."

Ariela turned and gasped. She stopped.


	9. Chapter 9

Imhotep turned. Quickly he his shot out and he grabbed her and dragged her foreword. Just in time. The bugs where swarming. He slammed the doors shut.

"This is an illusion."

"No. It is not," said Imhotep.

They where in an enormous chamber, with polished marble floors. A beautiful gold bed was on one side with an enormous wardrobe and vanity beside it. There was a balcony, covered with gauze white curtains.

Ariela went over to it and looked out. She gasped. And jumped back. "Blast! Where am I?"

Imhotep had sat down and was studying her closely. "You do not like not being in control, am I right?"

"You'd better believe it." Ariela backed into the middle of the room. "Where am I?"

"You are in Egypt."

"Where'd he take her?"

"Rick, there's no telling," said Aredth. "The only thing we can do is wait. And hope young Ariela knows what she's doing."

"I'm pretty sure she does," said Alex.

"Oh Lord," muttered Ariela. She looked up. "I look like a blasted girl in this thing!"

Then the strangest thing happened. Imhotep laughed. He took a drink of wine from a gold cup. "If I am correct, that is what you are."

Imhotep had handed Ariela a white gauzy dress and instructed her to put it. He had gone out on the balcony and she had struggled her way into the thing.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"No." Ariela looked at him. "I thought you where supposed to be a monster."

Imhotep looked into his glass. "In many ways I am a monster, young one."

Ariela cocked her head and looked at him. "No, Imhotep. I do not think you are a monster. But yet, you where treated like one."

Imhotep looked at her.

"I think that inside, you are a kind and gentle man. Like I read about." Ariela sat down gracefully.

"You read of me?"

"It took much searching and hard reading, but yes, I read of you. You where told to be a kind man, loved by all, even the slaves. And that is how you caught the eye of the Princess." She crossed her legs gracefully. "Why, the first account I read of you was written by a slave. I believe that it what drew the Princess to you."

"How will you give her back to me?"

"I must find the book of Love."

"Ah love," said Imhotep. He sat back in his seat. "Love. More powerful than life, as you yourself had shown. Which is why I have chosen to let you live."

"How kind," Ariela said sarcastically. She picked up the gold cup Imhotep pushed toward her and held it to the light. Satisfied, she took a deep draft.

Imhotep raised his eyebrows. The wine was strong but yet she drank it like it was water. "You hold your drink well."

Ariela dimpled a charming smile at him. "Thank you." Then her face went serious. "What did you mean? About what I have shown?"

"You gave your life for your mother. I could have killed you, yet your love for your mother was greater than your love for life."

"That is the way it should be," said Ariela. She drained the cup and set it down. "Where can I find the book of Love?"

"I know not where it is. But it was buried the same way the other books where."

Ariela stood and began pacing. "So it is buried under a statue." Then she turned and her face lit up with a smile. "It's simple!"

Imhotep stood. "Where?"

"Under the statue of the goddess of love. Aphrodite!"

"Rick! Evy!" Aredth was running through the camp.

Rick's head appeared out of the tent. "What? What's happened?"

"Ariela."

Rick jumped to his feet and was already fastening his gun belt on. Evy was right behind him.

"What happened?"

"She's here."

"Where?" asked Evy.

"At the edge of camp. With Imhotep."

"Alex!" called Evy.

"Already there."

The three of them ran to the edge of camp.

Ariela was standing there on top of one of the ruins, Imhotep behind her.

She was speaking to Alex who was standing beneath her. The wind was blowing and tossing her hair about. Her white dress was whipping around in the wind and the veil on top of her head caused her to look like a ghost.

"You look like a girl!"

"Don't thank me," said Ariela. "It was all Imhotep's idea."

"Has he hurt you?" asked Amir.

"No!" said Ariela. She backed up until she was standing against him. "It was like I said. He's not truly a monster. Everyone just treats him like one." Her eyes landed on her mother and father. "Daddy!"

Rick and Evy skidded to a stop at the bottom of the ruin.

"Are you alright?" asked Rick.

"Yes."

"What are you wearing?" asked Evy.

"We've no time for that now," said Imhotep.

"Mother, I need to you find something for me. And you must do so with all speed. You must the statue of the goddess of love. All the statues are in the tunnels. You must find it quickly. Underneath the statue is the book of love. You must bring it back to this spot tomorrow night."

"What's the rush?" asked Rick. "Is there something I should know about?"

"Yes," said Imhotep. "When I awoke, the others also awoke."

"What others?" asked Alex.

"Don't you remember?" said Rick. "Those monsters that ruined my car last time."

"I can keep Ariela safe," said Imhotep. "That is all."

"Well, you make sure you do that," said Amir. He stepped foreword. "Or else not all the bugs in the world will stop me from getting to you."

Imhotep bowed. Then he and Ariela disappeared in a swirl of sand and wind.

Evy turned. "We've got to find that book."

Jonathan grabbed Evy's hand as she went by. "Don't even open it, Evy darling."

"Oh shut up, Jonathan!"


	10. Chapter 10

"That boy loves you."

Ariela turned. "What?"

"Young Amir Bay."

"How do you know?" asked Ariela.

"I can see it in his eyes. And not very many men would brave those bugs for anything. Especially another person."

Ariela continued pacing. "Is there nothing we can do? I hate waiting."

Imhotep stood. "We may accompany your parents. As long as they don't know we are there."

"Go back out on the balcony," said Ariela. "I'm not wearing this blasted thing and going into those caves."

Rick and Evy entered the tunnel first each with a torch in their hand.

"Where is this statue going to be, Evy?" asked Rick.

"If I'm right, all the way at the very back of the third tunnel."

"Hmm," said Alex. "We'd better hurry."

Rick stopped. And turned. "Why?"

"Because, I think the floor's moving." Alex drew his gun.

Amir pulled his rifle from his back and cocked it.

"Oh God," muttered Jonathan. "Not those bugs."

Rick turned. "Run!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Come. We must hurry," said Ariela.

They where in the tunnels, without light but Imhotep made his way through the tunnels expertly.

Suddenly he stopped and whirled. He grabbed Ariela and lifted her straight off the ground.

The black bugs rushed by them making a small circle around Imhotep.

Ariela screamed and clung to Imhotep.

He calmly continued his way. "They won't bother me."

"Why?" asked Ariela. She had her gun drawn and was looking frantically around.

"Because, they don't like things that are already dead."

"Oh." Ariela dropped her gun back in the holster. "Don't you dare put me down." Suddenly all the color drained from her face. "Where are those bugs going?"

"Away from your family," said Imhotep. At last there was no sign of the bugs and he set Ariela on the ground. "As I commanded it."

"You command those things?"

"Yes."

"Oh, that's good."

They where running through the tunnels, Aredth making sure nothing was following them. They had been running for almost three hours.

"Are we almost there?" asked Alex.

"Yes," said Evy. "It should be right…here!"

They turned into a chamber.

"Bingo," said Evy.

"Now, where do we dig?" asked Rick.

"Underneath, at the base," said Evy.

Rick reached into his pack and pulled out four crowbars. He tossed them to Alex, Aredth and Amir.

"It's an awful shame to destroy that thing," said Jonathan.

"Not when the life of my daughter is at stake," said Evy.

"Is this where it's buried, Imhotep?" asked Ariela.

They where standing on top of the statue, watching the four men bellow.

"Yes."

"They've been digging for over an hour though."

"Their digging is about to come to an end."

Ariela stood.


	12. Chapter 12

Rick's bar hit something. "Stop!" He tapped the dirt again. There was a hollow thud. "Found it."

Ten minuets later, Rick and Alex dragged a box into the center of the room.

"How do we open it?" asked Alex.

Jonathan pulled out a slim dagger. "With skill!" He turned the box over and slid the knife into one of the edges. He worked his way around it, then turned the box over and gave the top a sharp tap. The bottom fell out.

Jonathan picked the box up again and set it to the side. Lying on the sand, was a book, bounded up with cloth.

Evy opened the cloth. In it lay a gold and black book.

"What does it?" asked Alex.

"Don't let Evy read it," muttered Jonathan.

Evy shoved her brother over into the sand and picked the book up. "I won't. there's not time but that's symbol of love on the front and the goddess that's on the edge is the goddess of love!"

Once they had turned and run out of the chamber, Ariela turned to Imhotep. "They found it."

"Now what must we do?"

"We go deep into the city of the dead, to the pool. There you must raise her. By her grave, where her mummy is."

"But her mummy was destroyed."

"That does not matter," said Ariela. She flipped off the statue and landed with a puff of dust on the floor. "That does not matter." She stopped and looked up at Imhotep. "But you almost must make a sacrifice."

Imhotep landed on the ground beside her. "What?"

"You must give up your life, to prove that your love for the Princess is great than life to you."

"What are you saying?"

"You must give up your wholeness, Imhotep. You can never be whole again. You will retain your human form. You will be no more than sand on wind."

Imhotep looked down at Ariela. "But you will be able to see me?"

"Yes. You will remain forever the guardian of Hamunaptra. And one day I will return, when you least expect it. I will come running through the remains of this once great city, calling your name."

Imhotep picked up a forgotten torch. "Than let us go." He turned and smiled at her. "For that is a good thought indeed."

"There they are!" called Alex. He ran forward.

This time Imhotep and Ariela where at the base of the ruins.

Alex picked his sister up and whirled her around. She was dressed in the gauzy white dress again and had flowers in her hair.

Amir came running.

"Amir," she whispered.

She ran to him and threw herself into his strong arms.

He crushed her to him. "I thought I had lost you." He looked at her. "I can't wait another moment. I love you," he said softly.

"And I love you," whispered Ariela. She touched his face. "But now's not the time for this."

"Ariela," said Imhotep. "Others await you."

Ariela looked over Amir's shoulder. "Daddy! Mama!"

Rick caught his daughter. "Oh Ariela."

"Do you have the book?" asked Ariela.

Evy handed it over.

"Come, we must hurry," said Ariela. She went back over to Imhotep.

He took her by the hand.

"We will meet you by the pools," called Ariela as she was lifted up and away in a swirl of sand. "You know the ones!"

"Come on," said Evy.

Ariela watched as long as she could bear, then she buried her face in Imhotep's shoulder to keep the sand from getting in her eyes and mouth.

Suddenly, they where on the ground again.

Ariela looked around.

"Come."

Imhotep lead her down a long passage of stairs. "I will show you something." he lead her through a long dark passage and into a sunlight room.

"Oh," breathed Ariela.

Gold was everywhere.

"The treasure of the dead," said Imhotep. "When my Princess is restored to me. You and your family and friends may take as much as you can carry." He placed his hand over his heart and bowed his head. "As a show of my gratitude."

"What if it doesn't work?" asked Ariela.

"I have faith in you, young Ariela. Unlike I have ever had faith in anyone before."

Ariela wandered through the ceiling high piles of gold. She came around a corner. And screamed.

Rick stopped. They where nearing the gold room. "What the…"

"Come on!" shouted Evy. She shoved Rick ahead.

They burst into the gold room.

"Do you…" began Jonathan.

Alex shoved him. "Where's Ariela?"

Imhotep was running from the other end of the room. "Ariela," he called.

They rounded a corner at the same time and stopped.

Ariela was staring down at a skeleton.

"Ug!" said Evy.

"Gross!" exclaimed Alex.

"He's still juicy," muttered Jonathan.

"Ariela, come here," said Imhotep. He looked at Rick. "That was your friend. Remember?"

"Beni," whispered Rick.

Ariela had backed up until Imhotep had caught her arm and tugged her away from the sight.

She regained her composure. "Come."


	13. Chapter 13

She stood before the pool and looked down into its blue waters. "Back up," she whispered.

Her and her family along with Aredth and Amir where on one side of the pool and Imhotep was on the other.

Ariela pressed back until she was flat against the base of a statue.

Imhotep opened the book and began to read slowly aloud.

"What's he saying?" asked Amir with his lips right next to Ariela's ear.

She started and then turned. "Don't sneak up on me like that in a place like this!"

"What's he reading?"

"He's offering himself in order to bring the Princess back. He will forever remain as the sand but be able to retain human form. But he will never be able to remain human forever."

Imhotep finished reading and shut the book. He looked at Ariela. But she was staring at the water.

Suddenly, the waters stirred. They began boiling and a bright light issued from the water. The water rose in the air like a geyser.

Everyone was blinded and closed their eyes.

Suddenly, everything went quiet.

Slowly Ariela uncovered her eyes. The waters where still and the light was gone. She looked at Imhotep.

She stepped forward. And peered down at the waters.

"Imhotep."

Everyone jumped and Ariela whirled.

Standing behind Ariela was a young girl with long black hair and green eyes. She was staring at Imhotep.

"It's her," whispered Ariela. She turned and looked at Imhotep.

He was staring at the girl. He held out his hands.

The girl ran around the pool and threw herself into Imhotep's arms.

"It worked," whispered Ariela.

Amir came forward and took her hands. "Yes, it worked. Imhotep and his Princess will remain together forever now, thanks to you."

Rick shook his head. "She was right."

Evy looked up at him. "Of course she was right. Between my brains and your strength, how could she go wrong?"

"Good point," said Rick.

"Ariela."

They all turned.

Imhotep was holding a hand out to Ariela.

Slowly she went around the pool and took it slowly.

"I owe you a debt I could never pay," he said.

"As do I." The Princess's voice was soft. "You have restored me to the one I love. Forever."

Ariela looked at the ground. "Princess," she said softly.

"No. You do not bow before me now. Or ever."

"Come," said Imhotep. "Let us go and collect the part of this debt I can pay."

"Uh, Ariela darling," said Jonathan. "What does he mean?"

"All into the gold room," said Ariela. "Take out all you can carry."

There was a moment of silence. Then the sound of pounding feet as Jonathan began running.

Everyone laughed.

Rick turned and watched as Imhotep was walking more slowly with one arm around the Princess and his other around Ariela. "I never thought I'd see a sight like that."

Evy turned and laughed. "So we misjudged him."

"I wish we had learned that the first time," said Rick.

Ariela watched as brother and uncle fight over a gold statue. She stepped foreword and was caught by Amir.

"You did it," said Amir.

"No, we all did it" said Ariela. "I couldn't have done it without all of you."

"I never had such a strong feeling when I saw him taking you away." Amir stared down at Ariela. "Tell me, Ariela, do you believe in that old English custom of love at first sight?"

"As a matter a fact, I do."


End file.
